five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Salerno (Five Nights at Creepsters)
Christopher Salerno is the owner of Creepster Robotics CORP and the Creepster restaurants and buildings up untill the events right before FNaC 10 in 2045 where he was turned into Toylock Chris by PROTO Personality He is a generally calm and cool guy but can lose his temper. He loves his two kids and wife and was devastated when the bite of 2008 happened but was elated when the victim recovered. History Christopher Salerno had a normal childhood with no drama what so ever but when he grew older got married and had two kids he went into robotics and opened Creepstairs Foodrama in 2006 which was very successful untill the infamous Bite of 2008 happened as the place was forced to close down. in 2010 he reopened the place under the name Creepsters food and drinkery where he took the first week long shift and recorded phone calls for Kael Smith the nightguard who took the shift the fallowing week, on night 4 however he was attacked by a look alike robot of himself he made called CJ,He managed to get away though, He is not seen much until FNaC 4 where he travels back to the 2006 location to get supplies,unfortunately when he enters the building some of the ceiling collapses right in front of the door locking him inside with the Nighterror animatronics who come to life at night,he fortnunatley survives 5 nights with the Nighterrors and flees the building never to return. He appears in FNaC 6 giving phone calls to the player on how their the new face of Creepsters and sets fire to the building burning the salvage animatronics inside of it deactivating and killing all of them (Or so he thought). Death He did not appear much in the series from FNaC 6 until the end of FNaC 9 where a secret cut scene from clicking on the third star (Acquired by beating the Golden Creepster/5/20 challenge) Which shows him in the 2008 location getting supplies but when he enters a room with all the animatronics heads on the floor and he gets closer to the heads a robotic Creepster looking robot Named PROTO runs behind him holding Toylock Chris's mask as he puts it on him and the cutscene ends. The Toylock mask ends up snapping on his head killing him as Proto puts the rest of his body in the Toylock Chris suit where he becomes Toylock Chris and trys to kill the night guard unaware that its his son Joseph and later his brother Anthony. Before Anthony takes the role of night guard,On the one night Joseph is the Guard after his shift he goes in the back room and sees the Toylock Chris suit as he notices the badge underneath the torso suit peice and realizes that its his father,he leaves out of fear as Chris creates a plan as he soon contacts Shadow Chris and gets him to bring every Chris robot into a room under the lie of getting them all to kill the nightguard. If on the end of night minigames the player interacts with the password pad on the door right next to the one you have to go into each time on the 5th night Toylock Chris will go into the now opened door with the password pad and will set fire to the building burning himself with all the other Chris's to death as Anthony escapes(the good ending). If the player did not interact with the password pad on every night Shadow Toylock Chris will kill Anthony on Night 5 at exactly 6 AM as Toylock Chris will go in the door where everyone else is and burn them all except Shadow Chris who escapes as Chris cannot pass on knowing Shadow is still alive.(The bad ending) (Note the Good ending is the cannon one) After Death Even though he burned all of the other chris's for some reason he could not rest as he becomes Spirit Chris,A soul trapped in limbo haunting the newly built Creepsters Cyber center which was ironically designed as a tribute to him. After 5 nights of being there he realizes what he must do as he faces PROTO now PROTO.V2 and trys to defeat him,depending on the choices made in the post night minigames 1 out of 3 scenarios will accour,he will lose against PROTO as PROTO escapes leaving Chris doomed to wander the earth forever(bad ending,music for it being Shadow Bonnies theme Music box by MusicboxCovers on 0.75 speed) Chris Could accidently kill Joseph as PROTO Escapes as Spirit Chris becomes Insane and wanders the earth killing whoever he encounters (Insane ending,music for it being Break my mind music box by MusicboxCovers on 0.75 speed) or he could defeat and kill PROTO as he becomes free as he ascends into the heavens (Good Ending,Music being Its been so long music box by MusicboxCovers) Bringing his story to an end.(Well in the main game (; ) Trivia He is based on the Creator of the game series CJCreations leader of Team Stellar He is the final Character on the roster of FNaC World He appears in 2 of the spinoff games as both Toylock Chris and Spirit Chris in Toylock Terror and Chris Catastrophe Category:Humans Category:Characters